Sensor devices and methods for manufacturing sensors devices are known. In the European patent application no. EP 2 481 703 A1 for example, there is described a method for manufacturing a sensor device, wherein a spacer is arranged at the front side of a substrate at which front side a sensitive element is arranged, too. Holes are etched for building vias extending through the substrate between the front side of the substrate and its back side. After etching, the holes are filled with conductive material to complete the vias. The spacer provides protection to the sensitive element and the sensor device throughout the manufacturing process.
In sensor devices the sensitive element may be sensitive to contaminants, such as particles and/or liquids, e.g. water or oil. When a sensor device is manufactured, especially in a batch process, there may be contaminations arising during device singulation, e.g. by sawing or laser cutting.